Automatic test equipment (ATE) is typically an automated, usually computer-driven, system for testing devices, such as semiconductors, electronic circuits, and printed circuit board assemblies. A device being tested is referred to as a device under test (DUT).
Modern ATEs support multi-site testing. ATEs that support multi-site testing include a testing device having slots, or “sites”. A device to be tested—a DUT—is inserted into each site, and the ATE performs whatever tests are necessary on the device in the site. Ideally, interactions with DUTs in the sites occur in parallel, making it possible to test numerous devices at the same time. In some cases, however, parallel processing is not, or cannot be, performed. Site loops are therefore used to interact with the DUTs serially.
Typically, two different types of site loops are used during testing. One type of site loop is used to program hardware, such as instrumentation, on the ATE. For example, hardware can be programmed to send signals to DUTs in the sites, and to receive data back from the DUTs in response to the signals. Another type of site loop is used with software. For example, this type of site loop can be used to analyze the data received from the DUTs in order to determine if the DUTs passed or failed a particular test.
Heretofore, the two different types of site loops described above constituted entirely different processes that were implemented using different computer code. This arrangement increased the complexity of the testing system without providing significant corresponding benefit.